


Modern Technology

by Merfilly



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Methos hates the Internet, but he won't trust someone else.





	Modern Technology

Methos grumbled, and stared at the brand new laptop. Joe looked over, and almost smiled. 

"Decided to just tackle it yourself?"

"I refuse to be dependent on others to hide who I am. For, if I use others, they will know or suspect something about me," Methos said, even managing a mostly civil tone, but Joe knew better.

His friend was absolutely livid because of an amateur website meant fully in jest having posted pictures that had, legitimately, linked an Immortal in his modern life to a painting from a bygone age.

"Have fun learning the internet," Joe said amusedly.


End file.
